Servant of Evils
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: "Su último recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento era ver a Hirako peleando contra Grimmjow..."  *Grimmjow/Shinji/Ichigo*


Ichigo abrió los ojos...¿Dónde se encontraba? Y ¿Por qué estaba tirado en el suelo? Su último recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento era ver a Hirako peleando contra Grimmjow...

Al ir a llevarse una mano a su cabeza dolorida notó que sus muñecas estaban unidas por una cuerda. Antes de poder preguntarse qué era lo que sucedía notó dos poderosos riatsus cerca de él.

-¿Hirako?- llamó al identificar uno de ellos.

El segundo también lo conocía, era de...¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos en lo que parecía ser el edificio de los Vizards? ¿Tal vez seguían peleando? Pero no oia nada... Y ¿por qué tenía las manos atadas? La única solución que se le ocurría era que su hollow interno hubiera tomado el control.

De repente notó algo de movimiento en la oscuridad.

-¿Hirako?- volvió a llamar.

Una figura se acercó a él y se agachó de cuclillas.

-¿Si?- preguntó este con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Ichigo lo notaba distinto, sobretodo sus ojos, estaban negros con el iris amarillo y también notó, al fijarse, que su riatsu estaba distinto, parecía más el de un hollow...

Ichigo tragó saliva asustado sin saber lo que ocurría, cuando volvió a sentir movimiento tras Hirako. Esta vez el que se acercó hasta él y se quedó mirándolo desde arriba, con una sonrisa perversa, fue Grimmjow.

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aq...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque Hirako se sentó sobre sus caderas con las piernas abiertas. Ichigo volvió la vista hacia él totalmente sorprendido para ver como el Vizard desabrochaba su ropa de shinigami.

Sin borrar su sonrisa acarició todo el pecho del chico, deteniéndose a pellizcar ligeramente los pezones. Se inclinó un poco más para alcanzar los labios del shinigami sustituto, forzándole a abrirlos para introducir su lengua en la boca del más joven. Ichigo intentaba separarse del beso, pero tenía a Hirako tan cerca que no era capaz de moverse.

El rubio bajó sus manos, ocultándolas bajo el hakama de Ichigo, llegando hasta su entrepierna. Tomó el miembro del chico entre sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con él.

Muy a su pesar la mano experta del ex-shinigami le estaba haciendo reaccionar, logrando que varios gemidos ahogados escaparan dentro del beso. En ese momento Grimmjow bufó. Ichigo ni se dio cuenta, pero Hirako alzó la cabeza sin detener su mano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shinji.

-Me preguntaba por qué solo te estas divirtiendo tú...

Hirako ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Dejamelo un momento y luego te lo paso.

El Arrancar frunció el ceño.

-No tardes.- y se apoyó en la pared sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía.

Hirako volvió a besar a Ichigo, quien no era capaz de oponer resistencia debido al placer que le causaba el rubio con su mano.

Se detuvo un momento para despojar del resto de su ropa al chico. Bajó, acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la piel del otro, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sonrió ante el estado del miembro del más joven antes de recorrerlo con su lengua. Oyó a Ichigo intentando reprimir un gemido. Besó la punta y se lo metió en la boca, jugando con él a su antojo. El piercing de la lengua de Shinji ayudaba a que la excitación de Ichigo creciera, este se mordía el labio inferior tan fuertemente que sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Había apretado los puños y cerrado los ojos con fuerza en un intento de controlarse, pero no lograba mucho, los labios y lengua expertos del Vizard lo estaban llevando a un sitio cercano al cielo.

De repente sintió que se detenía, abrió los ojos reflejando cierta desilusión en ellos. Hirako se había aflojado la corbata y desabrochando algunos botones de la camisa, además del pantalón, que se estaba quitando.

-Espera.- oyó Ichigo a Grimmjow.- Ya te has divertido bastante, ¿no crees? Ahora me toca a mí.- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Con cierto fastidio Hirako se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos. Ichigo miró temeroso al Arrancar.

Levanta.- le ordenó este fríamente.

Ichigo, con cierto trabajo por culpa de la cuerda, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Grimmjow le sujetó por el cabello y tiró de él hacia arriba hasta dejarlo de rodillas, ignorando el grito de dolor de Ichigo al tirarle del pelo. Grimmjow se desabrochó su propio hakama para dejar a la vista su miembro algo endurecido. El chico lo miró aterrado tanto a él como a su dueño, tragó saliva y selló sus labios.

-¡No me jodas shinigami!- le espetó Grimmjow a la vez que volvía a tirarle del pelo, haciendo que tuviera que abrir la boca para quejarse del dolor.

El de pelo azul aprovechó para introducir su miembro en la boca del chico y empujó su nuca para meterlo por completo. Ichigo sintió que no podía respirar y se sacó todo lo que le permitió el Arrancar, que fue menos de lo que él hubiera deseado. Sabía que no podía negarse a lo que el otro le demandaba, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer. Así que intentó recordar lo que le había hecho a él Hirako y lo imitó. Oyó a Grimmjow suspirar y sintió como enredaba más sus dedos en su cabello naranja.

Sus labios recorrían el miembro de Grimmjow sin descanso, moviendo su lengua sobre él dentro de su boca. Había cerrado los ojos, lo único en lo que se centraba era en los suspiros y gemidos del Arrancar, que despertaban sensaciones en él desconocidas. Quería que aumentaran y no se detuvieran nunca. Metía y sacaba de su boca velozmente el sexo de Grimmjow para no dejar de oírle ni un momento.

Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se fijó en que Hirako se estaba relamiendo los labios, muerto de deseo. Llegó un momento en el que sintió que no podía más y se acercó al chico. Lamió dos de sus dedos e introdujo uno de ellos sin muchos miramientos en su entrada. Ichigo protestó por el dolor y la sorpresa y se detuvo. Grimmjow miró fastidiado primero a Hirako y luego a Ichigo.

-¡Tsk!- con la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza del chico empujó para que el shinigami siguiera con su tarea.

Hirako había introducido ya el segundo dedo, a Ichigo le costaba seguir el ritmo anterior en aquella situación. El Vizard movió un poco los dedos dentro del chico antes de cambiarlos por su miembro, y una vez dentro comenzó a embestir brutalmente.

Ichigo no podía soportarlo, soltaba gemidos de protesta sin parar, pero si se detenía Grimmjow le tiraba del cabello o le metía por completo el miembro en la boca. Lágrimas de dolor e impotencia estaban amenazando por salir de sus ojos, los cerró y con mucho esfuerzo pudo seguir con su tarea mientras el Vizard le embestía sin ningún miramiento.

Sintió como el Arrancar se tensaba y supo lo que se avecinaba. Intentó retroceder pero la mano del otro no se soltó y recibió en su boca toda su esencia, que se vio obligado a tragar.

Grimmjow se separó de él, quedando sentado cerca, recuperando el aliento pero sin apartar su mirada llena de lujuria de Ichigo.

Este, al no tener ahora a Grimmjow para sujetarle, cayó hacia ía un lado de la cara apoyada en el suelo y veía de soslayo a Shinji que le embestía como un desesperado. No podía evitar protestar, sin estar seguro de si Hirako se tomaba esas protestas como respuestas placenteras por su parte o lo que en realidad eran.

Sintió que una de las manos de Hirako se movía desde su cadera hasta su entrepierna. Comenzó a acariciarle e Ichigo notó disminuir el dolor que le embargaba, pero sin desaparecer del todo. El Vizard se había inclinado hacia delante, posando su pecho en la espalda del más joven. Su boca había quedado cerca del oído del otro, escuchándolo gemir incansable, ayudando también un poco a que su molestia desapareciera.

Shinji aumentó todavía más la velocidad con la que embestía y al poco tiempo se corrió dentro de Ichigo con un sonoro gemido.

El shinigami respiró medianamente aliviado, pensando que por fin había terminado todo, cuando vio a Grimmjow levantarse e ir hasta Hirako. Lo apartó de un empujón y se puso de rodillas para llevar su pene hasta la entrada del chico.

Gracias al semen de Shinji, que actuó como lubricante, esta vez en dolor de la embestida no fue tan fuerte.

Grimmjow comenzó a embestir con fuerza, llevando su mano al miembro del chico, masturbándolo a la misma velocidad que se movía. Ichigo sentía gemir roncamente al Arrancar en su oído, teniendo que morderse el labio inferior para no protestar por el dolor o gemir de placer, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Grimmjow pasó la punta de su lengua por el contorno de la oreja del chico para justo después mordérsela. Ichigo protestó.

-Vamos...Shinigami...Quiero oírte...- consiguió articular Grimmjow desesperadamente.

Aumentó la velocidad tanto de sus embestidas como de su mano. A Ichigo le estaba costando mucho trabajo controlarse, escapandosele a veces algún suspiro ahogado. Furioso, Grimmjow, lo volvió a morder, esta vez en el cuello. El shinigami soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y ya dejó sus labios entreabiertos, dejando salir todos los gemidos antes reprimidos.

Grimmjow lamió su espalda y principio del cuello a la vez que gemía. Ichigo la no podía más, gemía desesperadamente sabiendo que se acercaba su final. Unos segundos más tarde llegó al orgasmo en un mar de placer que jamás había imaginado.

El Arrancar siguió embistiendo con fuerza, le encantaba aquel shinigami, sus reacciones tímidas a todo lo que le hacía. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca, pero finalmente llegó. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico gimiendo desesperadamente, haciendo creer a Ichigo que iba a conseguir excitarse de nuevo. Se quedó unos minutos echado sobre él antes de salir de su interior. Hirako se acercó hasta él y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Has estado muy bien Ichigo.- dijo mientras le quitaba la cuerda de las muñecas y le besaba ligeramente los labios.


End file.
